Running From The Dawn
by juliedean
Summary: Bella has been in hiding for 5 years. She's on the run from the one vampire she used to love after finding out about lies that the Cullens have told since they first met her. Now, he's violent and vengeful. She's human and alone. Who can she turn to for help when he finally catches up to her? Eclipse/BD diversion. M for violence and adult content.


**Summary: **Bella has been in hiding for 5 years, using an alias and moving around the world. She's on the run from the one vampire she used to love after finding out about lies that the Cullens have told since they met. Now, he's violent and vengeful. She's human and alone. Who can she turn to for help when he finally catches up to her?

Diverts somewhere between Eclipse/Breaking Dawn.

Rated M to be safe due to violence and later lemons.

Edward lovers, please proceed with caution.

**Notes:**

_Flashbacks and notes are in italics. _

This chapter has not been betaed or pre-read. I write everything myself and all the errors are mine. I'm always happy for help/opinions/corrections if you find anything.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Twilight Saga, nor do I receive any sort of compensation for this work. Any characters and situations that are recognizable belong to their original creator, Stephanie Meyer, and the owners of the franchise. I am merely a fan who enjoys their work and celebrates this through my own writing.

**Now, for the story. Enjoy!:**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\****/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Running From The Dawn**

**Part 1: Happy Birthday, Isabella**

Her breath formed warm clouds in front of her face as she shuffled carefully back to her car. Part of her still expected to see her rustic old red Chevy in the parking lot even though she'd left it behind nearly five years ago.

Wind whipped her long auburn hair into her face and she felt goosebumps prickle on the back of her neck. Her brown eyes automatically flashed around, searching the cars around her. She always looked for the flashy, expensive sports cars. Cars that would be out of place during the off-season in a small town like Breckenridge, Colorado where people spent more money on ski equipment than on cars. Cars that she knew Alice and Edward could never resist. Bella let out a breath of relief she didn't realize she had been holding when she only saw the local beater cars around the lot. She shook off the feeling of being watched, telling herself that the goosebumps were just from the frigid air.

The snow under her boots crunched lightly and she tried not to slip as she loaded the groceries into the trunk. Winter was coming early this year, it shouldn't have snowed for at least another two months and she frowned at the light layer of white on the ground. Bella knew that with the snow starting to fall, the days would get cloudier and tourism would pick up with people coming for skiing.

The sleepy little town would quickly turn into dangerous hunting ground.

However, she'd been safe from vampires for the last two years in this town and she couldn't risk moving. Her custom-built house was the only safe place for her.

She listened closely to her illegal police scanner as she drove. Bella chuckled ruefully as she imagined how Charlie would have be fuming if he knew that his daughter was spying on the local law enforcement. But there were no suspicious deaths or missing hikers today, so she flipped it off.

"Good morning, Izzy. I was wondering when you'd get here." A kindly voice called to her as she walked inside. She basked in the warmth of the space heater near the front desk as a rotund woman with gray hair shuffled through the stacks towards her.

"Morning, Joan!" Bella responded brightly to the bookstore owner. "What did you get in today?" Bella knew that the bookstore always got new shipments on the second and fourth Friday of the month. So she always came in on the second and fourth Friday of the month. Bella pulled a ziplock bag full of peanut butter cookies out of her purse and passed them to Joan. Baking for others made her miss Jacob with deep painful ache. She missed cooking for him and Charlie. Missed having cookouts with the pack and their families on the reservation. Missed the loud laughs, warm fires, and delicious, shared meals.

"Oh you're too sweet, Iz," The elderly woman answered as she looked at the full bag of cookies.

"If you're looking for the big names, I've got the new Nora Roberts novel and some Dean Koontz." Bella had to stop herself from rolling her eyes—romance and horror. Two things she'd already had enough of in her lifetime.

"Not today. What else?" Bella asked as she began wandering through the stacks of the small shop.

Joan pulled a cookie out of the bag and made some approval noises "Oh Izzy these are just sinful," she smiled conspiratorially as she grabbed a second cookie. Joan was a kind woman who hadn't left this small town since she was born. As soon as Bella started teaching English at Breckenridge High, she had made a deal with the bookstore—she'd give students extra credit if they purchased books locally but only if the bookstore agreed to match the online price. She was from a small town and preferred to support the local shops but also wanted her kids to get good deals. In the end, Joan's sales had increased so much from Bella's "extra credit" idea that Joan extended the discounts to all students. Joan had been inviting Bella to her house or the church for dinner and game nights for years and Bella always turned her down. It was too dangerous for her to get close to anyone. She'd made that mistake before.

"I've got a new one on the history of the Civil War," Joan gestured to the book lying on the counter that she had been reading when Bella walked in. "I'm just getting started on it but the publisher was boasting that it is the most accurate portrayal of a soldier's life at the time and there are copies of a lot of letters that the boys sent home."

She knew that Joan read every book that came into the store because she liked to give her customers honest reviews.

"That sounds… interesting…" Bella moved to pick one up out of the still-unpacked box behind the counter and thought of Jasper. Bella wondered if she would come across his name in this book or perhaps she'd see a letter written in his hand.

Then she remembered the last time she'd seen him and shuttered.

_Jasper had woken her up in the early hours before sunrise by yanking her out of bed. Jeans and a sweatshirt had been thrown at her. Jasper had been moving so quickly that it seemed like the clothes appeared out of thin air._

_"Put them on," he demanded in a voice that made her comply without question. At the time, she remembered having terrible visions of the Volturi coming for her in a wave of black hooded cloaks. She'd had no idea how wrong she was._

_Before she'd even finished tugging down the bottom of the hoodie, Jasper was a blond blur that was whisking her outside and into a car she didn't recognize. He didn't wait for her to buckle her seatbelt before the gas pedal was slammed to the floor. The dark roads of Forks flew by; the trees blurred together until the forest looked like a solid green mass. There was a pair of her sneakers on the floor and she tugged them onto her feet._

_"What's going on, Jasper?" her voice had sounded weak as she whispered in the silent car. "Where is Alice?"_

_The rest of the family had been off on a hunting trip that weekend. Edward had left her with Alice and Jasper._

_"Dismembered and torched." He answered coldly._

_"Wha—" her own voice was cut off by a sob. "Didn't she see the Volturi coming?"_

_"It wasn't the Volturi. It was me."_

_Bella had been around a lot of monsters. Paul phasing feet from her. James tossing her body into glass. Aro licking his lips as he took her hand. But Jasper's cold voice, talking calmly of his wife's death, was the first thing that truly terrified her._

_And he felt her fear._

_"I know you're scared. But I'm not going to hurt you, Bella." Jasper sent her a wave of calm. It helped a little but her own fear seemed to overpower his empathy abilities as her heart still felt like it would be bruised from pounding against her ribs so quickly._

_He pulled a large envelope from the backseat and handed it to her carefully. "Everything is explained in there. Everything you need is in there."_

_Bella moved to open it, seeking some sort of distraction from Jasper._

_"Don't open it now. If you open it now, then I'll see it and Edward will be able to get it out of my head."_

_The dim light of dawn started to color the horizon as the car continued to speed across the highway. They were well out of Forks already but they were passing the signs too quickly for her to read anything._

_"What happened, Jasper?" her voice still came out as a whisper but at least the tears had stopped. _

_"Alice and Edward have been lying. I sensed deception for some time but didn't understand it. I still don't understand it fully. But what I know is that they were working with the Volturi. Alice lied about not remembering her past. She claimed she didn't remember because she had been with them. And she lied about seeing your future. She was never able to see you, your shield always blocked her the same way it blocked Edward from reading your thoughts." His words escaped with a snarl._

_"But she showed…" Bella's voice trailed off. Alice had shown Edward and Aro her future. But if what Jasper said was true and Alice and Edward were working with the Volturi then it had all been a show. They had all been in on it._

_Part of her rebelled against this idea. Edward was the love of her life. Alice was her best friend. They wouldn't do this to her._

_However, another, deeper part of her seemed to shout in confirmation._

_She tried to think back to the predictions Alice had made about her over the years. The dance studio with James. What if she hadn't seen it in Bella's future, but in James' future? The times she predicted Bella was going to see Jacob. Couldn't Alice and Edward have just been watching her leave through Charlie? The cliff jumping. Couldn't she have seen Victoria finding her in the water? The birthday party where Jasper attacked her. Wouldn't Alice always have seen her cut her finger? Alice had explained it as a blind spot but getting a paper cut hadn't been a decision on Bella's part. She was always going to get a paper cut but the split decision had been made by Jasper under the influence of the bloodlust of the entire coven. All the times that Alice said Bella would love whatever stupid present Alice bought or event she had planned? Bella never actually loved any of those._

_Alice had been lying since the beginning. Everyone just relied on her visions and trusted Edward's mind-reading ability._

_Edward._

_She contemplated all the time he spent criticizing her for little things like what she wore or her language. She remembered how he left her alone in the forest, only to yank her back into his clutches when she was just starting to move on. She recalled how he subtly kept her from her friends and family. She thought of how often he talked only of her blood, her scent. She fingered the bruises currently hiding under her sweatshirt, remembering the bruises on her legs from times he had carried her and the stitches from when he had thrown her on her birthday._

_None of these were actions of someone who loved you._

_The sadness and fear began to fade as anger and betrayal took its place. Bella lashed out and kicked the dashboard. She heard Jasper chuckle at her outburst but he didn't chastise her for beating up the car. "Why go through all of this? The years of lying and tricking everyone?"_

_"We only heard part of their plan. They were waiting for the right time to take you to Italy, the Volturi know your shield powers will be magnified a thousand-fold if they change you. Edward planned on marrying you and separating you from the rest of us so he could convince you to join them of your own free will. They decided it would be better than letting you desiccate in their dungeons for 60 or 70 years until you agree."_

_Bella's head was reeling. She didn't even know how to begin processing all of this information._

_The sun crested above the horizon. It was shedding light on Bella as the facts began shedding light on all the lies that had been shadowing her life for the past year and a half. Bella noticed that Jasper had pulled on driving gloves and sunglasses at some point._

_"So what now? Where is Charlie? What's going to happen to the wolves? To the rest of the family? Where are we going?" The questions came tumbling out and she suddenly felt exhausted. She was grateful that Jasper was driving because she felt like her head might melt from how quickly it was turning. She laid her head against the icy glass of the passenger seat window hoping that the cold would help slow her brain down._

_"The family has scattered already. I texted them this morning. Emmett and Rose broke off from the others while they were hunting in Montana but Carlisle didn't believe me. He and Esme stayed with Edward. Charlie is safe in La Push. I've… made a deal… for the wolves to care for him." Bella wanted to ask more questions but he continued. "What happens to the pack… well… that's not really my place," Jasper sighed even though she knew he didn't need to breathe. The sound was mournful and heavy. Panic seized her. What would happen to the wolves? Jasper guessed the source of her panic and assured her, "Jacob is okay. But Bella, __**we**__ are not going anywhere. You have to go alone. Their tracker, Demetri, can follow any moves I make. You're the only one immune to their powers so you're safest on your own."_

_Her fear spiked again but she kept her head against the window. They had entered a town now so he was forced to slow down._

_"Jasper, I won't have any way of fighting them if they find me."_

_He laughed but it was a hopeless sort of noise. "There are 37 of them, and most of them have special abilities. None of us has a chance of fighting them. But I think you'll have a good chance of hiding out on your own. Bella, if you want me to change you, I will do that. If you're a vampire, you'll be able to fight but you'll also be stuck in the shadows, enslaved to blood and be forced to run from them for eternity. Better to live a long, human life away from all of us I think. Your shield will give you cover and the other things in that envelope should help. However, it's your life so the decision is yours."_

_He left her in silence to consider. She'd wanted to be a vampire for so long. But the real reason she wanted to change was Edward. She wanted to be strong and beautiful and ageless with him. She wanted to feel worthy of him. She never really wanted to be a part of the supernatural world for herself. Bella would have been much happier to live a simple life. Going to coffee shops to read or write. Cooking picnics with her parents. Watching her own kids make mudpies like her and Jake had so long ago. She remembered when she first moved to Forks and told Edward that she hated the cold and wet. It had always been true; she much preferred the sunny days she'd spent in Arizona._

_She didn't want to be a vampire. She didn't want to spend eternity avoiding the sun with a voracious desire to drain humans of their blood._

_"No." She answered simply in a small whisper. But Jasper must have sensed her certainty because he gave a slight nod as he continued to drive._

_"What's in here?" She changed the subject to keep her mind from seizing in fear. She was genuinely curious though. What could possibly in an envelope that would help keep her safe from vampires?_

_"I don't know the details but it's mostly paperwork. A new identity, a lot of cash, and some stuff to help explain everything better than I can."_

_"A new identity? How did you have time to do all of this?" Bella wondered what else had happened while she slept. Alice had been dismembered and the Cullens had scattered. A lot could happen during a little nap. Bella almost started to laugh. She was feeling delirious and wondered if she would wake up from a nightmare at any moment._

_"I had it all made when you first discovered our secret."_

_The brunette pulled her eyes away from the envelope and stared over at Jasper, "Why?"_

_"I didn't survive two wars, battle 1483 newborns, and live to be 171 by ignoring my instincts and disregarding my second in command. When we first met you, I felt flickers of Alice and Edward's deception. My second, Peter, told me to trust my instincts. So I took precautions and had Jenks make you these." He faced her even as he weaved through the light morning traffic in town and Bella stared at her own reflection in his mirrored sunglasses._

_"But you said you don't even know what's in here. If you had them made that long ago, wouldn't Alice and Edward know about them?"_

_"I had them made when we first met you, but I only picked them up this morning." Jasper smiled, obviously pleased with himself for figuring out a way to outsmart Edward. "Even if Alice saw me doing it and told Edward, they wouldn't have known what's in the envelope since I'll never know."_

_"Can't Edward just track down the guy who made it?" She asked, seeing the glaringly obvious problem that Edward could just find Jenks and read his mind. _

_"No." The blond practically growled._

_"But doesn't he know Jenks? I remember Carlisle mentioning that you've used him to make false identities for the Cullens before."_

_"Edward will never find him." Jasper insisted as he stopped the car in front of a ferry that was already whistling and raising its gates as it prepared to leave the port. "We're here. It's time for you to go."_

_She prepared to argue and to ask more questions. But then he pulled off his sunglasses._

_His pupils were a vivid red._

_And Bella understood why Jasper was certain that Edward would never be able to find Jenks._

_"The false aliases he makes are good, Edward cannot track them. Now go, Bella. Get on that boat before it's too late." He pushed his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry you ever met us. I'm sorry that all of this happened to you, you didn't deserve any of it." She noticed his eyes flicked towards where she currently had bruises from Edward's hands even though her sweatshirt was hiding them and she wondered how he knew. "Be safe. And I… I hope, for your sake, we never meet again."_

_She sat, stupidly and in shock. Her feet were unable to leave the car. She was terrified to leave—to be on her own in a world with shapeshifters and vampires. She was also terrified to stay—to remain in the Cullen's circle where she had been hurt and caused so much hurt._

_Jasper reached over her slowly, as if sensing her terror and wanting to make sure she could see his movements._

_He pulled the handle and swung the passenger door open for her. She almost guffawed as she imagined opening the door for a woman was probably ingrained in his 1840's nature but he couldn't exactly get out of the car in public in the shining light of the morning sun._

_But the ferry blew its whistle again and she found her feet jogging towards the boat with nothing but the large manila envelope in her possession._

_When she looked back, she saw Jasper still sitting in the car she'd just run from. The front window wasn't tinted so she could still see his messy blond hair and perpetual frown._

_"Thank you." She said with a sad smile as the boat pulled away from the dock. She wondered how he felt after finding out his wife had been lying to him for 60 years and after killing a human to protect her new identity. She was flooded with guilt, sadness, and gratitude and she hoped that Jasper could feel the last one more than the others._

_Jasper nodded his head with his characteristic gesture of Southern hospitality and she knew that he'd heard her._

_The next second, she blinked and then the car was empty._

Standing in the bookshop with Joan, she shook off the haunting memory of Jasper's red eyes and paid for the book.

"Thanks, Joan!" Bella plastered a smile on her face that she hoped didn't convey her pain of remembering the Cullen family that had fallen apart. But Bella easily fooled the older woman and she had to remind herself that just because Joan was the only person Bella talked to on a regular basis, didn't mean the bookshop owner actually knew her. She knew her pseudonym and knew that she liked to bake. But they weren't friends.

Bella didn't have any friends.

It wasn't safe to have friends.

She'd learned that the hard way the last time she settled down. She still saw the severed body parts strewn across the New Zealand sand in her nightmares.

So she settled for just bringing the woman cookies and swapping brief stories about their favorite books. "Thank you for the cookies, Izzy!" The old woman chortled. "See you in two weeks!"

Bella's smile dropped as she walked out of the shop and back into the cold.

Jenks had included six different aliases, including passports and social security cards, in the envelope, Bella ended up choosing the name Isobel Evans when she moved to Colorado. She liked that her first name was close to her real name, like Charlie used to call her when she was too little to object to being called Isabella. Everyone around town just knew her as Izzy, or Ms. Evans if they were a student.

Her last stop was the post office to check her P.O. box. Most things took a while to get to her because mail for Isobel Evans was forwarded from three different addresses across the US. But she didn't care how long it took. She only ever got things from two people in the mail.

She smiled when she saw a thick letter with Jacob's familiar scribble. Bella held the letter to her nose and even though it had been forwarded from Massachusetts to North Carolina to Colorado, and had likely been handled by several different postal workers, she could almost imagine that she could still smell Jacob on the paper. But it was probably just her mind supplying the scent of sunshine, bonfires and sea salt.

Making her way back out to her little silver car, she glanced around habitually. However, the sun was shining so she wasn't too worried. She started opening Jacob's letter as she crossed the road and when she got in, she started reading. Bella couldn't wait.

She imagined his deep, resonant voice as she read his words. He told her stories about home, stories about Charlie and Sue, stories about Embry's new baby. He wrote about his daily life on the rez. He wrote about how he almost burned down the house when he'd tried to cook Billy a big dinner on his parent's anniversary. He implored her to let him tell Charlie the truth about what happened to his daughter. And, as always, he begged her to come home.

He'd included a picture from a recent bonfire. She beamed at her father included at the pack's party. He was smiling with one arm wrapped around Sue and the other hand clapped on Billy's shoulder. He had a few more gray hairs than the last time she'd seen him. Leah was standing on the other side of her mom with a light smirk on her face and Seth was sprawled out in the sand with a grin so big that his eyes crinkled up. Bella felt the tears rolling down her face even though she was smiling. The boys in the pack were huge and shirtless of course, and there were more imprints hanging on the arms of several guys. She was so happy that they were doing better. After she heard that Colin and Quil had been killed when Edward had returned to Forks and stormed the rez, she wasn't sure if Jacob and the pack would ever be able to smile again.

Her eyes fixated on Jake. His russet skin pulled taut with muscle and his characteristic smile that radiated warmth. He really was beautiful.

She tried not to think of the last time she'd seen him, glistening wet in a rowboat as he rowed alongside the ferry. She chuckled as she remembered how it looked like the little boat would capsize under the weight of his massive body. It was less funny when she remembered her heart shattering while watching from the shore as he swam away from her.

As she cleared her eyes of the tears, her focus fell to the green leather pouch sitting on his chest in the photo. She knew Jacob kept the ashes from Edward's right arm in a packet around his neck, just like Taha Aki had done. Quil had ripped it off before being killed and apparently Edward fled from the rest of the wolf pack before retrieving it. However, to Jacob, it was more than just a warning if Edward's arm came back to life. It was a reminder of the brothers he had lost. And it was a promise to kill the vampire if Edward ever set foot in Washington again.

Bella tucked the picture and the letter into her back pocket. There was a small necklace in the envelope with a tag wrapped around it. It had a wooden charm on it and Bella recognized Jake's whittling.

It was the sun.

The tag had "Thought you could use some sunshine. Happy Birthday, Bells." written in Jake's scrawl.

Bella missed her family so much. She didn't know how long she sat in her car with tears rolling down her face.

She'd always hated her birthday.

When she had friends, she hated the attention. When she was with Edward, she hated that she felt old. Now that she was hiding out, she hated that it marked another year ticking down a life full of fear and loneliness.

Eventually, her tears dried up, she put the necklace on and put the car in reverse.

When she got home, she made dinner and started baking cupcakes. Being in the kitchen kept her mind off everything else. The cupcakes were cooling and she thought again of how badly she wished she could share them with others, but for obvious reasons, no one in town knew her real birth date. Making her own birthday cupcakes and eating them alone in a silent house was just pitiful.

_Happy friggin' Birthday, _she thought to herself.

She got ready for bed but realized she had forgotten her new book from Joan on the passenger seat of her car earlier. So she pulled boots on over her flannel pajamas and opened her front door, before promptly tripping onto her porch. Pain shot through her wrist as she reached out to catch herself. When she got up again, she saw what she had tripped over.

And the package on her doorstep sent her into a panic.

Forgetting about the book and any thoughts of sleep, she picked up the package and sprinted inside. She kicked the door closed as she ran. There was no need to lock it, it wouldn't stop a vampire. Racing into her laundry room, she pulled the lever that popped the floorboards up. Typing in the code and pricking her finger on the blood sensor caused the door of the panic room to open. Bella tugged the floorboards down and slammed the seal on the panic room. She was breathing hard and felt her heart pounding in her throat. She couldn't believe she had made it in here safely.

When she felt her breath slowing down enough that she wouldn't pass out, she clicked on the light inside the small room.

With shaking hands, she opened the package in her hands. The outside said Isobel Evans but the letter on top was addressed to Isabella Swan. Whatever was inside smelled putrid but she was too focused on the letter to bother opening the tissue paper.

Bella could barely read because she was shaking so badly but she instantly recognized the flawless cursive.

_"My Dearest Isabella,_

_It has been so long since I have laid eyes on you, my love. Five years has never felt longer than the time I have spent without your sweet scent. I was thrilled to hear that our scouts had found you. But of course, we both knew I would find you again sooner or later. Humans are so predictable._

_My sincerest hopes that you had a pleasant birthday, as it will be your last. I send my regrets that I cannot be with you to celebrate your birth as I am away on business. However, please accept this gift in place of my presence. I thought you might enjoy getting something from someone you surely miss._

_See you again shortly, Isabella._

_All my love, _

_Edward."_

Bella tossed the letter onto the floor and slowly sunk down the wall. She reached with tentative fingers for the package and felt her stomach roll with nausea as the stench hit her again. Lifting the tissue paper wrapping, she saw the source of the rotting smell.

It was a severed, human hand.

A desperate cry escaped in her throat as she saw the ring sitting on the fourth finger. A square yellow diamond with turquoise stones lining the band. It was a strange and one-of-a-kind ring. It was her mother's engagement ring. She remembered her mother video chatting with her five years ago after Phil had proposed. Phil always got Renee's unique style and he had commissioned a perfect ring to match.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from her mother's decaying hand. She lost track of time as she screamed and cried in the soundproof panic room. Snot rolled down her nose and she banged her head against the wall in agony. Bella knew that this meant Edward had killed her mother and probably Phil too.

Eventually, Bella pushed her hair back and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her pajamas. Gently, she closed the box as she said words of apology and goodbye to her mother and Phil.

She knew what she had to do next. Edward knew where she was and he'd be coming for her next. As terrified as she was, she knew it would be the best chance to end this.

She went to the small trunk that was full of supplies. The package she'd received in her P.O. box eight months ago was sitting right on top of the canned goods and bottled water.

The note was written in clear, block writing, _"Call if you run into trouble." _She'd memorized the phone number so she didn't bother looking at the note as she pulled the phone out and dialed.

It only rang once before a voice answered.

"Bella?" She let out a sigh of relief at the sound of a familiar voice.

"He found me. Please, I need your help."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\****/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N:** Whew! That was a doozy. Hopefully, the formatting was okay and I didn't make any big errors (if I did, please let me know!)

Killing off several characters? Check. Creating an explanation for various plot holes? Check. Revealing my true feelings about the abusive "romantic hero"? Check.

I don't really know where this story came from. I was just driving and the idea came to me and then I sat down and wrote it all in one day. Then I decided to just post it and see what y'all thought. If there is enough interest I will continue writing it. If not, then it will just forever live as a one-shot.

For the readers of my other stories: don't fear. I WILL be updating my other stories soon!

For the readers of this story: please review to let me know if you're interested in me continuing this story.

What did you think of my explanation and Bella's escape? What did you think of this version of Jasper? Did you catch the teasers I left in there (the mysterious "we", her last sighting with Jacob happened after the ferry, the only other person who sends her packages, the other bodies Edward left behind, what else was in that envelope)? Who did she call? Jacob? Jasper? Peter? Em & Rose? Someone else?


End file.
